Forget
by WeasleyatHeart99
Summary: What if every day you wake up with no idea of who you are. That's what it's like for Eva Adams. -Discontinued-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore this is not mine**

* * *

><p>They always say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Well I wished that crash had killed me. Because now, I'm alone with no family. Every morning I forget who I am, who I know, and where I am. They told me about the accident, that my parents and I were driving, to London and another car hit us head on. That was the beginning of summer it's now August 31st, and a strange man is here, telling me he's taking me to Hogwarts. I get to go back for my sixth year, I remember what I learned. But I don't know who my friends are, or my own name. But tomorrow I get to board the train where no one will have heard that, I will forget them every night. No one will know that in the mornings I won't know my own name. They won't know that I now have no family. They won't know that I forget.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think love it, hate it, I'll try to update every week. If you review I'll update faster. ~WeasleyatHeart99  
><strong>


	2. Blank

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

* * *

><p>Blank. that's what I wake up to every morning, a blank slate. According to my clock it's September 1st 2022. My head is pounding I know I need to go to kings cross, for something. I can't think straight. I quickly get dressed and hear a faint knock on my door.<br>"Come in," I call. A tall man with sandy brown hair comes in, he has kind eyes and sharp features.  
>"Good morning, Ready to go to Kings Cross?" he asks me. Why would I go anywhere with him he could be a serial killer.<br>"I'm sorry but who are you?" I start, "Wait better question, who am I?" I don't know my name or anything about myself. What the hell happened to me?  
>"Sorry, Your name is Eva Adams, you're 16 you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, given that you are a witch."<br>"Ok I remember Hogwarts but, who are you and where am I?"  
>"I'm John, and your in Moody's Orphanage"<br>"So I'm an orphan, what happened to me?  
>"It's a long story."<p>

The platform is so crowded. Do I even know anyone here? I don't remember anyone. Shit I better just get a compartment. I pick the one at the very back of the train hoping to avoid people. Did I have friends at school, or was I a loner? What house was I in? Was I nice or a bully? Shit, I have to start fresh every morning, well if I had friends I won't have any now.  
>"Hey Eva" Shit I was too busy asking myself questions to notice someone come in. She looks like she wants an answer. Just say something.<br>"Hi." Hi? Wow I'm lame.  
>"Hey Rose." Oh, great now a tall blond guy comes in. Who the hell is Rose, oh that must be the ginger.<br>"Scor!" Rose screamed and jumped in his arms. Scor? What kind of a name was that, shit I need to know his real name. _Don't notice me, please don't notice me_. Damn, he saw me.  
>"Eva you're so quite I didn't even see you. You ok? You're usually so loud." said the blond. Yes I'm going to call him the blond till I find out his real name.<br>"I'm fine, Blondie." Ha there I don't need to know his name. I even made Rose laugh, and a random bloke with messy black hair. More people what the hell, apparently I'm not a loner.  
>"There you are Al." Rose blurts. Ok messy hair is Al.<br>"Hey Rosie, Scorpius, Eva." Oh so Blondie is Scorpius, I like Blondie better.  
>"Mate good to see you, your cousin was strangling me." Scorpius said, putting his arm around Al's shoulder.<br>"Was not." Rose shot at him, hands on her hips. "I was giving you a hug." Ok so Rose and Al are cousins, and Scorpius and Al are friends. Where do I fit in?  
>Al sits down next to me, rolling his eyes at Rose and Scorpius. I don't blame him, I've spent all of 5 minutes with them, and I can tell they like each other, a lot.<br>"Where's Dave?" he asks me. Dave? Who's Dave? Well saying his name wouldn't hurt would it?  
>"Dave?"<br>"You know Dave, Dave Wood, your boyfriend." I have a boyfriend. Well damn.  
>"I don't know" I tell him honestly. I like him, not in that way, but he seems nice.<br>"I think I'm going to break up with him." I state. _Don't ask why, don't ask why._  
>"Why?" Rose asks. I should have know that saying what I want to happen in my head wouldn't work. Well honesty is always the best policy. "I just don't know who he is anymore." Well it's true I know nothing about him. I doubt he would want to make me fall in love with him, every single day. Well Rose understand or at least I think she does, she's nodding anyway.<br>"Well Al we better go say goodbye before the train leaves." Rose said standing up. Al mumbles something that sounds something like fine, leaving just me and Scorpius. Why is he looking at me funny? Well this is awkward.  
>"So what the hell happened to you?" Ok that was blunt. Should I tell him? No I don't even know him.<em><br>You don't know anyone_. Now I'm talking to myself. Fun.  
>"What do you mean?" I return.<br>"Well." he said, pretending to think, "You promise to write but never do, you look like you've never seen us before, and you're almost silent. So I ask again. What happened to you?" Well shit. He noticed but I can't tell him.  
>"We're your friends you can tell us anything Eves, maybe we can help." Can he read my mind I hope not or else he would already know, my head is blank other than useless shit about magic.<br>"No I can't read minds, your face is just easy to read, it always has been." Well that answers that. Well part truths will work for now.  
>"Sorry I can't tell you but, I will eventually, just not now." I will tell him one day, maybe tomorrow. Whenever I can trust him. But for now I just met him.<p>

I hear I faint whistle and Rose and Al come back on the train. Scorpius gives me a knowing look, I start to feel guilty. Another guy comes in, he's attractive with chocolate brown hair and eyes.  
>"Hey Babe." Oh so this is Dave. "Hey Al, Rose, Malfoy."<br>"Dave" they all respond nodding. Ok I don't think my friends like my boyfriend, good thing I don't even know him and why would Dave call Scorpius, Malfoy.  
>"Hey can we talk?" He asks.<br>"Sure." I respond with a smile. He is my boyfriend after all. I follow him out into the hall and I start to feel the train move. Ok he looks mad. I start to worry. Once we're out earshot of my friends he rounds on me.  
>"What the hell Eva?" Oh shit he's mad. "Why didn't you write?"<br>"Sorry?"  
>"Sorry? that's all you have to say for yourself?" he roars. Than he did the unthinkable, he hit me. He really slapped me, hard across the face what the hell he doesn't even look sorry. Who does he think he is, hitting me that is unacceptable.<br>"What the hell? You just hit me. That's it we're done you right foul ass." Well that was a easy way to break up with someone. I walk back to the compartment. As soon as I stepped in Rose bombarded me with questions.  
>"What happened? Did you break up? Are you ok? Why is your face red?" My, that girl could talk fast.<br>"Chill Rose I'm fine, yes we broke up, and my face is red because he slapped me. Al and Scorpius sit back down now, or I'll hex you." Well that was easy . I guess me hexing them is a scary thought. Good to know.  
>"So young Gryffindor, why didn't you write us?" Al asked me. So I'm in Gryffindor. Ok I trust them they are my friends I just met them and I already like them. I'm going to tell them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think of chapter one let me know ~WeasleyayHeart99**


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>I now have to tell my three best friends what happened to me I have to tell them that every morning I wont know who they are. That every morning I have to meet them again.<p>

"Ok guys I have something to tell you" Way to start Eva.  
>"Eves what do you have to tell us?" Asks Rose.<br>"Well in the beginning of summer I was in a car crash with my parents."  
>"What why didn't you tell us?" Oh so Rose worries a lot.<br>"Well if you let me finish. Both my parents died in the crash ,I was out cold for a week. After I woke up I had no memory of any people, I remember facts but people are a blank. And it's like that every morning. So every day I wake up and I have no clue who I am or who anyone is. So I'm sorry but I honestly have no clue who you guys are but I like you. You seem nice, and your clearly my friends but."  
>"Your serious aren't you." Al blurts out the second I take a breath.<br>"Yes, I am. I understand if you don't want to introduce yourself everyday, tomorrow you can pretend not to know me because I won't know you."  
>"Like hell. I won't abandon you." Scorpius proclaims. "Hi you clearly know your name but I'm Scorpius Malfoy, Gryffindor, sixth year and one of your best friends."<br>"I'm with you too. Albus Severus Potter, Gryffindor, sixth year, and another one of your best friends." Said Al offering me his hand. I took it chuckling.  
>"Rose Weasley, Gryffindor, sixth year, and unlike these blokes I am your best friend so there is no way I'm not helping you when you need it."<br>"So tell me about myself a quick summery that you could do everyday."  
>"Well your name is Eva Adams we sometimes call you Eves, you're in Gryffindor, sixth year, your our best friend, your funny, nice, and love us for some odd reason. You are also muggle born." Rose tells me. I have a funny feeling she talks a lot.<br>"All right now all you guys have to do is bear with me. I like you so just tell me your name every morning, and we should be good and I'm keeping a journal from now on so I know what happened, to me and why I can't remember, oh and do I have enemies?" Ok it's not only Rose who talks fast it's me too.  
>"No" Laughed Albus, "You're the nicest person anyone knows but your shy around other people except the three of us. With us you don't shut up."<p>

* * *

><p>Albus POV<p>

Great I just found out that the girl that I love has no clue who I am. But I don't care. She is still amazing, but I now have to make her fall for me every day. I can do that, she's still the girl I love. God I sound like a pansy. But I know it's true it's 11:30, so she's basically a new person. I'll help her everyday I'll make sure she sees who she is and who we are. We're all she has left and hell, if I abandon her now I would be the worlds biggest git. If anyone else walked in they would be laughing so hard. Rose and Scorp are telling Eva about herself. It is funny but will she ever recover? Might as well ask  
>"Eves are you ever going to get your memory back?"<br>"I hope so Al I really wish I remembered who you are because now every day I have to start fresh." Eva says with tears in her eyes.  
>"Rose am I a crier?" she asks.<br>"Sometimes." Well this is interesting Rose is lying to Eva.  
>"You're lying." and Eva called her out. Rose looks shocked, Scorp amused, and Eva smug. "Just because I don't remember you doesn't mean I can't tell when your lying so Al am I a crier?"<br>"Not really." I tell her honestly. I hope she doesn't hate me for saying that because from now on first impressions are everything. Eves just nods, I don't think she cares anymore. Wow I wish every girl worked like that. Life for blokes would be so much easier.

We spend the rest of the train ride talking. Just being ourselves. That's when I realize that I love Eva for who she is, she knows nothing about herself and I still love her. When we get to Hogwarts, we go into the carriages and Eva freaks out.  
>"What the Hell are they?" she said pointing at the Thestrals, I assume.<br>"Thestrals." Rose tells her calmly, "Nothing to worry about they're gentle, but you can see the because you've seen death."  
>"Oh!" Eva sighs. She trusts us completely, because that's who she is, trusting. I never thought of how much we rely on our memories for. I'm glad that, I still have mine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN so What did you think? Review? ~WeasleyatHeart99  
><strong>


	4. Remember

**Disclaimer: I am Not JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>I love this castle it's so beautiful. Right now I'm glad I have Rose, Scorpius and Al, they make it so much easier. But thoseThestrals were scary, Rose said they're gentle but I'm not so sure, but I trust her. I wonder if I have more friends, other than these three, not that I need more right now, they are awesome friends.<p>

"Hey Scorp, do I have more friends?" That is the strangest question to ask ever.

"Um... Your popular but the four of us are kind of closed off. Everyone likes you but no one is that close other than us." Scorp tells me. I have decided that Scorp is better than Scorpius, like Al is better than Albus. I've been spending most of my time nodding, mainly I was wondering if I had to tell someone else. Albus is in his own world. He's cute when he does that. _Wait did I just think that Albus was cute? _I can't like Al, we would never work, he would have to convince me every day that I like him. _It wouldn't be hard you like him now and you just met him. _I really need to stop talking to myself in my head. The great Hall is stunning, I remember that it's enchanted but I would rather believe that it opens up to the sky. We all sit down. Than the sorting happens, I wonder what happened during mine. I want to remember things I want to know who my friends are I want to know if I ever loved someone. A pretty girl with straight red hair sits with us, so does a handsome bloke with dark messy hair and hazel eyes and a young guy with red hair and brown eyes, they all seem to have a lot of freckles.

"Hey Scorpius, Eva." She knows me oh well I'm screwed. Thank god Srorp catches on.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" Oh so her name is Lily. What about the others? I'm doomed. I look at Al, my blue-green eyes begging.

"I'm fine I missed my friends but as always first day back we sit with family." She seems resentful. What I would do to still have my family, or to know who my friends were.

"James, Hugo, so you know where Louis is?" Rose asked the two boys. More names _Don't talk to me, dear god please don't talk to me. _

"So Eva, your alive, Albus here was worried." said the one with brown hair. I should get a camera to take pictures of all the people and write information about them, that or Hogwarts should get a yearbook.

"I'm alive? I was wondering why my heart was beating." I tell him sarcastically. Everyone laughs ok I'm funny.

"Oi James pass the salt." said the red head boy. James is the one with dark brown hair, judging on the fact that he was the one to, throw the salt at the other boy, who would be Hugo. Oh and there's another kid with blond hair. That's it I quit.

I love Hogwarts the food is amazing, and the ghosts are amusing. Nearly Headless Nick, is the Gryffindor ghost, and I want to meet peeves. He sounds funny. Finally the feast is finished and we are dismissed to go to bed. I really don't want to. I never want today to end. I want to remember what happened today. I want to know what it's like to be myself. I want my memories. Gryffindor tower is magnificent, with the red and gold décor, the comfortable armchairs and the roaring fire. The food made me sleepy, but I never wanted to sleep less. I this moment I would do anything not to forget.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god why does my head hurt?<em> I ask myself. _This bed is so comfortable I'm never getting up._ I think to myself my mind full of sleepy thoughts. I should get up I pull the curtains back from my bed, and start to dress, when I realize that this is not my room. Where the hell am I. What's my name. Who am I. Those are questions that should never be asked. A girl with curly red hair and blue eyes wakes up as well.

"Oh you're up. Your name is Eva Adams you're 16. We're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the sixth year dorms, in Gryffindor tower." she tells me. "You're nice, funny, and all around great. Sorry I'm Rose Weasley your best friend, and you were in a car crash, that's why you don't remember anything."

"Thanks Rose. Do we have class today?"

"Yep!" she said popping the p. I like this girl she's helpful and nice, I wonder how long I've known her. She said she's my best friend. I trust her. I don't know why, but that's what my gut is telling me, so when in doubt trust your gut feeling.

"Eves do want to go and get breakfast?"

"Eves?"

"That's what we call you sometimes."

"We?"

"Me, Albus and Scorpius. You'll meet them once we go down. Don't worry they're your friends too." Rose tells me. So I do have more friends.

Me and rose go into the common room and I'm amazed by the magic in the air. This entire place screams magic. It seems I get easily distracted. Waiting outside the portrait hole are, two boys one with blond hair and one with messy black hair and green eyes. Well green eyes is cute. He holds out his hand, and smiles at me. Oh hell my heart fluttered, and I have butterflies, I only just met this bloke.

"Albus Potter, one of your best friends in the same year and house as you." Green eyes tells me. Damn I have some attractive friends. I shake his hand than turn to the blond, who also extends his hand saying,

"Scorpius Malfoy another one of your best friends and also in the same year and house." Wow they care about me.

"So tell me why do I have no clue who you are?" In ask them. They look hesitant. Than Scorpius speaks up.

"Well, you were in a car crash, that your parents died in. Sorry" He added. "and you lost all your memory of people, and every morning you wake up with no memories of people whatsoever. So this is going to be a daily routine." I walk with them nodding. Well I will forget this all tomorrow but hell they're still here and that means the world to me, that they are willing to do this everyday.

"Thank you.' I tell them all. They look at me funny. As if thanking them is stupid

"For what?" Rose asks

"For being here, for supporting me, and telling me the truth." I tell them.

"What are friends for." good point Albus, good point. We walk into the great hall. That's it I'm never leaving this place it's supermagafoxyawesomehot. That is the only way to describe it. The way Rose and Albus are eating it looks like they never seen food before.

"Hungry Albus?" I ask him. He tries to swallow and fails ending up with him chocking and Scorpius pounding his back.

"Call me Al and it's the Weasley genes in me." Rose nods vigorously at this. So they're related. Interesting, that is the new definition of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think let me know ~WeasleyatHeart99  
><strong>


	5. Curse you Amortentia

**Disclamer: Still not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

This is going to be interesting. All of our schedules are identical. We all want to be healers. This is going to be hard, my best friend has no clue who I am or who she is. I doubt she remembers that she's in love with Al. I wonder how Al is, he was in love with her, will he fight for her. We had potions first, the mixture of scents that are coming off the many cauldrons. I can only identify a few, the smell that comes from a new book when you open it for the first time, the scent of Nana's treacle tart, and Merlin help me, the scent of one Scorpius Malfoy. Curse you Amortentia.

* * *

><p>Albus POV<p>

I'm going to make this clear. When there is food in front of me I don't care about anything other than said food. The only exception to this rule is, yep you guessed it, Eva. Uncle Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom, comes to give us our schedules. Damn potions first. According to James, the first lesson, we have to make drought of the living death. He also said that there will be Amortentia. I'm not sure if I want to know what mine smells like. Well best be heading to the dungeons. It just hit me we're N.E.W.T student's now. Where did the time go. This is going to be an interesting year. We reach the dungeons. Man it smells good in there. I can smell, pine trees, rain, and, oh god I'm blushing, Eva's hair, which always seems to smell like strawberries. Curse you Amortentia.

* * *

><p>Scorpius POV<p>

Eva is lucky to have us. She looks so lost. On the other hand we are lucky to have her, she's great. I remember on the first train ride. She had no clue who the Weasleys were. I bumped into her in the hall. She pulled me up and somehow we became friend, just like that. Then she dragged me to an almost empty compartment. That is how I met Rose and Al, and I never looked back. Oh Merlin the potions classroom smells heavenly. It smells like, oranges, peppermint, and, save me, Rose's perfume. Curse you Amortentia.

* * *

><p>Eva POV<p>

Me, Rose, Al, And Scorpius have identical schedules. Awesomeness, wait did I really just think that word. My oh my and I thought I was civilized. Well then guess not. Were off to potions, I don't think I'm good at this well I will survive. It smell, awesome in here. I am never leaving this room. I cam smell fresh brewed coffee, vanilla, and some musky scent. I really want a vanilla latte at the moment. I smell the musky scent stronger. that's when I realize it's coming from Al. According to Rose the thing that smells so good is Amortentia, and you smell what attracts you. Curse you Amortenita.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's shorter than usual well please review :) ~WeasleyatHeart99 **


End file.
